Fictober
by Megumitasama
Summary: Este fic participa en "FICTOBER" de: "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" (Facebook) Cada día habrá un drabble de 180 palabras (ni más, ni menos). Cada día del mes de octubre tiene una palabra asignada. Drables de Skip Beat! Reto 31 días Fictober... Trataré que sean variados y animados...
1. Chapter 1

Pues gracias a Diosa Luna que me dijo del reto… a ponerme al día que este es apenas el día 1…

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ninguna historia o personaje de las historias que escriba aquí me pertenecen. (Empecé con Skip Beat pero quien sabe si me anime y escriba de alguna otra historia)

Gracias por leer.

Pd. Si lees mi otro fic no terminado, juro que lo voy a terminar, estoy usando este reto para animarme…

* * *

 **Regalos Inesperados**

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Kyoko, quien desesperada trató que su rostro no transmitiera su pánico. Ahí estaba ella con un precioso vestido de novia, perfectamente maquillada y feliz, hasta el momento en que, la ya no tan pequeña María-chan, entró sentada sobre un robot- **araña** gigante; era tan realista que Kyoko se estremeció de pavor.

Durante años protegí a Ren-chan de las mujeres que se querían acercar a él por interés y sin amor – dijo María-chan sin ceremonia – Espanté a muchas así. Se bajó de la araña gigante con mucha propiedad (Como sólo su abuelo y ella podrían hacerlo) e hizo una mueca.

Kyoko trató de tranquilizarse mientras María seguía hablando.

Onee-chan – le dijo – esta es mi fórmula secreta para que nadie se acerque a nuestro amado, lo que no sabía es que te aterraría a ti también con el regalo de Bodas que te traje.

Y María no contuvo más la risa, mientras la aracnofóbica novia sólo podía pedir que alguien la rescatara del peculiar regalo y agradecía que María fuera su amiga y no su enemiga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Plan Fallido**

* * *

A ambos les encantan los espacios llenos de árboles y plantas, tanto que sus escapadas románticas una vez casados, eran siempre a sitios rodeados de exuberante naturaleza, de ensueño, lugares propicios para que las hadas y criaturas encantadas salieran al encuentro de la pareja.

Así que cuando el Presidente decidió pedirles que cuidaran a Natsuko-chan, todos los creyeron capaces de cumplir con la "sencilla" tarea.

Y durante una hora fue así, pero no contaban con que la escurridiza **serpiente** fuera realmente tan juguetona. Ruto se las entregó minutos antes de ir al aeropuerto con el Presidente y María, con las instrucciones sobre su cuidado, ratificándoles que el jefe había despejado sus ocupadas agendas para que cuidarán sin problemas de su bebe.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que detrás de esta asignación había un plan: Cuidar de otros debería despertar el instinto familiar de los famosos actores. Y es que ya era tiempo de escuchar los alegres pacitos de bebé corriendo por todo LME.

Lamentablemente Natsuko-chan y sus travesuras tuvieron el efecto contrario.

Les tocó seguir esperando al anhelado bebe.


	3. Chapter 3

**En el Mar la Vida es Más Sabrosa**

* * *

Esta es mi técnica secreta - le dijo Kuon - mientras le pasaba una piedra. Kyoko tomó la roca y se preparó para la aventura: ambos se sumergieron emocionados **bajo el agua**. Habían viajado a Suramérica a una preciosa isla del Caribe, alejados de todos para disfrutar sin problemas uno del otro.

Y gracias a Dios que estaban prácticamente solos, porque mientras se sumergían y veían las maravillas de la creación, Kyoko perdió el equilibrio y en el terror de la caída sólo atinó a sujetarse de lo primero que encontró dejando a Kuon en un estado tan natural y expuesto que una cámara indiscreta podría haberle tomado una foto y no dejar nada a la imaginación de sus fans.

Por suerte, la rápida reacción de ambos evitó que Kuon siguiera expuesto y que Kyoko tragara agua. Por un momento se quedaron inmóviles mirándose, hasta que Kyoko empezó a carcajearse por la situación y al verla, Kuon empezó a reír también con muchas ganas.

Y pensar que si esto hubiese ocurrido hace unos años, sus reacciones hubiesen sido completamente diferentes.


	4. Chapter 4

**En la Obscuridad de la Noche**

* * *

La primera vez que Ren se atrevió a besar a Kyoko sin estrategias, sin engaños, sin contener sus sentimientos, fue de la forma menos esperada: era tarde en la noche y el recuerdo de la foto que el Presidente le había mostrado aún estaba impregnado en sus pupilas. Decidió hacer algo: fue a buscarla a la audición, sólo fue a su encuentro, la necesitaba.

Kyoko estaba exhausta y ansiosa. Había obtenido el papel, pero en su mente sólo brillaba el anillo que supuestamente Ren le había dado a Kimiko. Caminaba junto a Yashiro y Kanae cuando lo vio, a pesar de la **obscuridad** reinante en el entorno, lo vio y fue hacia él.

Al principio fue incómodo, ambos llenos de dudas y celos. Ren actuó primero, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a una zona apartada. Ella no lo soltó, se dejó guiar y la conversación finalmente fluyó.

Al final, a Ren no le importó el miedo, le importó avanzar en su relación y la besó.

Fue un beso cargado de amor. Mientras sus amigos dijeron: "Por fin."


	5. Chapter 5

**Celos Antiguos**

* * *

A Kyoko le encantaba esa parte de su trabajo en la que se transformaba completamente en otra persona y como buena actriz podía perderse en el personaje. Cuando empezó su relación con Ren, siempre se tomaba una foto caracterizada para mandársela. Era su manera personal de hacerlo parte de su día, así estuvieran grabando en locaciones diferentes.

Aunque nunca pensó que una foto sería el origen de su primera pelea. Ese día, Kyoko le mandó la imagen a Ren con todos los corazones y decoraciones que encontró, cambió el color de las letras, hizo un mensaje personalizado para él y sólo para él.

Al ver la foto, Ren la llamó y de forma seca y cortante le pidió que se vieran esa noche, usando un tono que hizo estremecer a Kyoko, porque era el de Kuon. Durante el encuentro Ren tuvo una gran explosión de celos. Al final, luego de calmarse, fue a él a quien le tocó pedirle perdón, por su reacción ilógica.

Y todo porque Kyoko vestía un atuendo de **ángel** muy parecido al del video de Baka-Shoutaro.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡No tuvo corazón para decirle que No!**

* * *

Cuando decidieron organizar una salida especial acompañados de Moko-san, Yashiro y María-chan, la relación de Ren y Kyoko aún era clandestina para aquellos que no estuvieran en su círculo de amigos cercanos.

El viaje fue al chalet del Presidente, ideal para esquiar y descansar. El lugar tenía personal que se encargaba de todo, así la comitiva sólo se relajaría. Aunque Kyoko siempre cocinaba, para ella era un placer servirles a sus personas amadas deliciosas y nutritivas comidas, asegurándose de paso que Ren se alimentara bien.

Un día Ren decidió ayudar y Kyoko no tuvo corazón para decirle que "no" (aunque temía los desastres que podía hacer en la cocina). Así que le pidió que picara los ingredientes que ella le iba pasando.

Entretenidos como estaban, cayeron ambos en un **silencio** cómodo interrumpido a ratos por breves instrucciones de Kyoko a Ren sobre lo que debía hacer. Para ellos el resto del mundo dejó de existir.

Era un cuadro encantador. Ellos estaban tan entretenidos que no se percataron de sus tres amigos que pensaban mientras los veían: son tal para cual.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ojo Fisgón**

* * *

Ren y Kyoko estaban escondidos en su cita del medio día, lejos de la vista de todos. No actuaban en la misma serie, pero grababan en la misma locación, lo que les permitía tener encuentros secretos.

Desde la noche en que Ren la había besado, su dinámica había cambiado. Kyoko no pudo esconder más sus sentimientos. Ella se vio de nuevo frente al abismo, sólo que esta vez no querían saltar, esta vez aceptó la mano de Ren y se fue con él.

Eran novios, no lo sabían otros oficialmente, pero el Presidente fue informado por Yashiro del beso que presenció con Moko-san a su lado. Así que ellos jugaban a esconderse y el resto sólo fingía mirar a otro lado.

Durante la cita, Ren besó a Kyoko (situación que aún la hacía sonrojar). En esas estaban cuando vieron un **ojo** asustado detrás de un agujero del set. Corrieron a buscar a la fisgona: era María-chan. Así ella se convirtió en la primera en saber que estaba saliendo, situación que gracias al cielo aprobó, porque es mejor tenerla de amiga…


	8. Chapter 8

**La Historia De Un Nuevo Corte y Un Corte**

* * *

¡Ay que dolor! - le dijo Ren con el tono de un niño pequeño.

No seas llorón, le dijo Kyoko, mientras siguió cambiando la venda de su mano, tal como la habían instruido en el hospital. Eso sí, lo hacía con extremo cuidado porque lo último que quería era que Ren sufriera algún dolor.

La verdad se sentía culpable. Ahí estaba Ren haciéndose una limonada cuando ella entró con su nuevo corte. Kyoko se lo había dejado crecer hacia tiempo, pero había decidido que necesitaba una renovación, así que la Musa se encargó de hacerle un cambio total. Le dejó un flequillo más largo, el cabello por debajo de los hombros en capas, y se lo tinturó de color castaño claro que le hacía resaltar sus dorados ojos.

Entró justo en el momento en que Ren partía un limón y al verla, lo distrajo tanto la visión de su esposa, que cortó su mano izquierda. No fue grave, la sutura solucionó el problema.

Aunque Kyoko se sentía culpable porque en el fondo se alegraba de desconcentrar tanto a su amado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lo Profundamente Oculto**

Siempre me juré que debía esconder mis sentimientos por él. Nadie debe saber que lo amo, que deseo que me corresponda y que me aterran estos sentimientos, porque esta vez no son fantasías o falsas cualidades, esta vez, es ese hombre que me perturba, que me atrae a él, a quien puedo localizar en una multitud y darme cuenta de su presencia. Ese hombre que me mira de manera especial, me hace creer que no hay nadie más en el mundo. Que inventa historias por mí (porque no soy tonta, lo sé) que me dice exactamente lo que quiero oír y cómo lo quiero oír.

Él me busca, me desconcierta, me mira de frente y me pierdo en la **profundidad** de sus ojos, toma mi mano y me guía lejos de Yashiro y Mouko-san. Me dejo llevar. Ninguno de los dos sabe qué decir y luego empieza la conversación que me aterra y que me libera.

Me besa, lo beso y no puedo actuar más.

Me dejo atrapar y él me dice que no, que fui yo quien lo atrapó.


	10. Chapter 10

Se dejó llevar

* * *

¡Corte! dije: ¡Corte! ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? - Dijo el director del Drama sorprendido- .

Ante las duras palabras, Ren y Kyoko estuvieron conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo. Se suponía que era una escena de **beso** de despedida: tierno, corto, casi sin contacto, tal como es costumbre en los doramas japoneses. Pero Kyoko se metió tanto en su personaje, que pensó que si ella se estuviera despidiendo de Ren en la vida real, el beso no sería así, le ganaron sus ganas de hacerle saber que se iba, pero su corazón se quedaba con él.

Así que lo tomó de la camisa y profundizó el contacto. Lo que debía ser casto, se volvió pasional.

Y Kyoko quedó mortificada. Por su culpa les habían llamado la atención. Cuando estuvieron solos, no podía ni mirar a Ren. Él le dijo: no te reproches por lo que pasó, yo también me perdí en la escena, tú eres la única que logra eso es mí.

Y sus palabras fueron un incentivo para terminar el beso que habían empezado en el set.


	11. Chapter 11

**Canción de Amor**

* * *

Era el final más lógico para ellos dos: al terminar de hablar, se dieron la mano y cada cual siguió su camino. A ella la esperaba su exitosa carrera con la que había madurado, se había aprendido a querer, había conocido a grandes amigos y se reencontró con el amor de su vida.

A él, lo esperaba un éxito innegable en la música, que era su único amor real, sus otros amores eran mujeres bellas y exitosas pero pasajeras, aún no estaba listo para sentar cabeza.

La conversación fue breve y sin rencores. Ella le dijo que ya no lo odiaba por ser tan cruel, eso la obligó a salir de su zona de confort y superarse. Él le juró que iría a la boda y después se mantendría al margen, porque aunque ella dudara de su palabra, él quería que fuera feliz y sabía que ese hombre era el indicado.

Y llegó la boda del año, en la recepción, Shoutaro cantó por su felicidad, por el amor verdadero que te ayuda ser mejor: cantó por Ren y por Kyoko.


	12. Chapter 12

**Payaso Delator**

* * *

¿Y ese **Payaso**? Pensó Kyoko mientras entraba en el departamento de Ren. Se refería a una enorme estatua en el centro de la sala. Era demasiado realista para el gusto de Kyoko y chocaba completamente con la decoración.

Se quedó mirándolo detalladamente. Era tan extraño que comenzó a hacerse preguntas: ¿qué tal que sea una bomba? O ¿tal vez esté embrujado? ¿Quizás sean un payaso diabólico? Y justo cuando iba a llamar a la policía, entró Ren sorprendiéndola tanto que saltó del susto.

Cariño, ¿qué te pasó? – Preguntó Ren alarmado – Y corrió a donde ella revisándola rápidamente. Al confirmar que no le pasaba nada, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Puso la mano en su mejilla y acariciándola le preguntó nuevamente que sucedía.

Eso me asusta – Kyoko señaló al payaso –

Ren miró rápidamente y luego la besó para calmarla.

Y antes que alguno pudiera reaccionar, el Presidente salió del Payaso y les dijo:

 _"Ahora no me pueden negar que están saliendo"._

Les mostró la foto del beso y salió del departamento con la sonrisa triunfante de quien logra su cometido.


	13. Chapter 13

**Soledad Compartida**

* * *

Cuando Mouko-chan vio partir el carruaje que llevaba a los nuevos esposos, sintió una extraña sensación. La boda estuvo increíble, llena de detalles cursis (debía decir que eran cursis, pero en realidad le gustaban): se respiraba por todos lados el amor de la pareja, la felicidad de los padres del novio, del Presidente, de María-chan, de los señores del Daruyama, de los Fuwa, Baka-Shou cantó e incluso hubo una corta aparición de Saena, deseando felicidad muy a su estilo: "evidentemente no necesitan un prenupcial" fue todo lo que dijo.

Y ella había gozado con todo. Acompañar a los que amas en sus momentos de felicidad te llena también de felicidad. El problema es cuando los ves alejarse y seguir su camino. Ahí es cuando te queda la sensación de **soledad**.

Mouko-san suspiró y cuando iba a irse, vio a Yashiro, con el mismo aire solitario que ella tenía. Decidió acompañarlo un rato. Se acercó a él y le dijo: Un hombre de tu edad no debería hacer esa cara.

Y bebieron una copa mientras le deseaban felicidad a sus amigos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Insultos No Tan Ocultos**

* * *

Si tuvieras que definir el carácter de Fuwa Sho en una palabra, ¿Cuál sería esa palabra?

" **Labilidad** " fue todo el sonido que salió de la boca de Ren, para después sonreír caballerosamente.

Estaban en un show en vivo, uno de esos programas en donde invitan a celebridades y los ponen a hacer pruebas: trivias, preguntas, etc. En este caso, eran preguntas aleatorias sobre otras celebridades. Ren usó una palabra tan poco común, que los productores tuvieron que buscarla y decírsela por interno al presentador. Sin embargo, para el momento en que llegó la información, el conductor ya había seguido preguntando sin replicar, porque no podía quedar el espacio al aire vacío.

El show terminó sin mayores problemas e incidentes y sólo Yashiro se atrevió a decirle algo más tarde:

– Vaya que usar esa palabra para describir un carácter inestable.

Y en la complicidad de los que saben sus verdaderos sentimientos no hubo necesidad de más explicaciones.

La situación pasó desapercibida, excepto para una persona, el propio Fuwa quien después de entender el insulto, sólo pudo maldecir al actor en silencio.

* * *

A ponerme al Día que estoy atrasada con los drables

Gracias por leer...


	15. Chapter 15

**Reunión Ansiosa**

* * *

Tu mamá es asombrosa, dijo Kyoko mientras se acomoda nerviosa en el lujoso sillón.

Se iban a encontrar para conocerse, ya que Kyoko estaba saliendo oficialmente con Kuon. Ante el público Ren y los Hizuri no tenían ninguna conexión, así que para evitar rumores, decidieron encontrarse en un punto neutral, por eso estaban en Francia. Kyoko llevó de Chaperona a Mouko-san (ella era una japonesa de valores tradicionales después de todo) y Ren estaba con Yashiro.

Aunque en la reunión sólo estarían los novios y sus padres, porque ni Mouko ni Yukihito sabían nada de la verdadera identidad de estos.

Kyoko siguió hablando – no me parezco en nada a ella, no soy alta, no soy modelo, no…

Justo cuando iba a empezar a mostrar sus inseguridades Kuon la paró en seco y le dijo – no eres como ella, pero también eres increíble y hermosa, Mamá te amará – la besó en la mano y continuó – además yo no tengo complejo de **Edipo**.

El comentario la hizo sonreír.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió y Kyoko hizo una reverencia a su suegra…


	16. Chapter 16

**Diatriba Suplicante**

* * *

Lo **ideal** varía de persona a persona. Por ejemplo, ustedes aman estar al aire libre y pasar tiempo juntos, pero cuando se trata de comida, el platillo ideal para Kyoko es cualquier variante de comida japonesa tradicional y nutritiva. En cambio Kuon, prefiere la comida simple, más bien austera aunque a decir verdad, lo único que le gusta comer es lo que "su Kyoko" le hace. Yo prefiero todo tipo de comida pero en grandes cantidades. Aunque la situación ideal para este momento de mi vida es tener que corretear detrás de un bello retoño con ojos verdes y pelo castaño o puede ser rubio con ojos amarillos, puede ser niña o niño o mejor de los dos: una niña y un niño que podamos consentir todo el tiempo y que alegren la casa de sus bellos abuelos.

Y con esto terminaba la diatriba obligada de cada encuentro familiar desde hace 5 años. Kyoko y Ren sólo se miraron en complicidad y dejaron a Kuu dramatizar, luego le dirían que la súplica por fin había tenido una respuesta del cielo…


	17. Chapter 17

**Una Confesión Obligada**

* * *

La botella giró y giró y Kyoko estuvo en una encrucijada:

Si decía "verdad" sabía que Chiori y Mouko le iban a preguntar por Ren. Lo supo justo en el momento en que decidieron hacer una pijamada en la casa de Mouko y ellas se miraron en complicidad, pero pensó que era su imaginación. Sus sospechas volvieron después de cenar, cuando revisó su celular y su cara cambió de color por el precioso mensaje de buenas noches de Ren y notó el intercambio de miradas entre ellas, para luego sugerir jugar a "la verdad o te atreves", actividad a la que no se pudo negar porque era tradición.

Si decía "Me atrevo" tal vez le pedirían su celular y verían sus fotos juntos o sus mensajes con Ren.

Al final se decidió por "Me atrevo" y esperó el castigo, esperanzada en que respetaran su intimidad.

Pero cuando oyó cuál sería la penitencia, prefirió confesar espontáneamente su relación con Ren, mejor eso a decir una palabra tan vergonzosa, porque jamás podría decir " **Orgasmo** " en voz alta y seguir viviendo en paz…


	18. Chapter 18

**Definitivamente Ella Era Una Bruja**

* * *

Kyoko se consideraba una persona que no guardaba rencores. Convivir con otras mujeres que la envidiaban era algo a lo que había estado acostumbrada desde niña gracias a Sho-Baka. Y cuando comenzó a salir públicamente con Ren, también tuvo detractoras, de esas que te miran con envidia y hacen cosas fastidiosas contra ti. Cuando alguna de estas mujeres era una compañera de trabajo, pasaban dos cosas: Kyoko con su innegable talento terminaba ganándose su respeto o quedaban apabulladas por ella y guardaban una prudente distancia.

Así que Kyoko sin mover un dedo, lograba que la situación por lo menos fuera pacífica. Con la única que no podía disimular su desprecio (porque la despreciaba desde el fondo de su corazón) era con Kimiko. Esa " **Bruja** " como la llamaba, le era insoportable.

Aunque Kimiko ya no actuaba, trabaja en la industria y eran inevitables los casuales encuentros.

Y Kimiko sabía que la odiaba por mentir sobre el regalo. Pero en su arrogancia decía: "Kyoko debería agradecerme, porque ese incidente fue lo que la ayudó a estar con Ren".

Definitivamente era una bruja.


	19. Chapter 19

**Fantasma de Antaño**

* * *

Cuando Kyoko comenzó a compartir la cama con Kuon, no se sorprendió de sus pesadillas. Como Setsu las había visto, como Kyoko las entendía, las conocía, las había apaciguado. Aunque eran esporádicas, se convirtieron en un **fantasma** que lo acosaba, que lo aterraba. Eran como una punzada rápida, profunda, que le recorría el pecho, que lo torturaba y que lo obligaba a recordar que las acciones siempre tienen reacciones.

Con el tiempo buscó ayuda, más obligado por Kyoko que porque quisiera hacerlo y gracias a Dios logró comprender que sucedía y cuál era la mejor manera de tratar los episodios. Logró liberarse de ese peso que llevaba, que si bien Kyoko aliviaba y le ayudaba a sobrellevar, no podía eliminar completamente.

Y Kuon fue un hombre libre, un hombre lleno de aceptación y perdón. Un hombre capaz de mirar a los ojos a Tina y aclarar todo malentendido entre ellos y un hombre que consiguió la absolución porque también Tina dejó de culparlo del accidente de Rick.

Ahora en las noches, Kuon sólo se aferraba a Kyoko por otros motivos…


	20. Chapter 20

**De Marcas Fantasmas Y Preguntas Indeseables**

* * *

La película había sido un éxito y finalmente revelarían el nombre del actor y su extravagante hermanita. Por eso, Caín y Setsu estaban en un famoso programa en vivo, que había pagado la exclusiva para poder entrevistarlos y exponer sus verdaderas identidades. Durante la primera parte del programa, estuvieron actuando sus personajes, así que Setsu, se mantuvo todo el tiempo abrazada a su Nii-san, le traducía y contestaba lo que él le susurraba. Era tan buena la actuación, que el estudio se estremecía de impaciencia por ver quienes estaban detrás de esta interpretación.

Para el segundo segmento, Ten-san los recibió en un camerino aislado, a donde sólo ellos tuvieron acceso, para cambiarlos sin que se pudiera filtrar la sorpresa. Ren vestía Armandy y Kyoko un vestido elegante y femenino.

Ambos estaban esperando la señal para salir, cuando Kyoko se congeló, miró a Ren y le dijo: ¿Y si preguntan por la **marca** que te hice?

Y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, la señal sonó y la ansiosa pareja entró al estudio rogando para que la pregunta nunca se formulara.


	21. Chapter 21

**Pregunta de Terror**

* * *

La sorpresa en el estudio al ver a Ren y Kyoko entrar para revelar que eran ellos detrás de Cain y Setsu fue enorme. Por unos segundos todos estuvieron en silencio, asombrados con la pareja, para luego reaccionar y realizar un mar de preguntas:

¿De quién fue la idea? ¿Cuánto tiempo actuaron juntos? ¿Qué pensaban sus compañeros de trabajo? ¿Sabían ellos sus identidades reales?

Para estas preguntas estaban preparados, pero Kyoko temía que alguno de los presentadores dijera:

– Kyoko-sama ¿es verdad que uno de los incidentes más notorios como los hermanos Heel, fue una marca en el cuello a Tsuraga-san que parecía hecha por un **vampiro**?

Ese detalle que ella había enterrado en su memoria hasta segundos antes de salir al set y que no alcanzó a coordinar con Ren la mortificaba, tanto, que aunque su cara no mostraba nerviosismo, Ren con mucho cuidado le rosó el brazo levemente para calmarla.

Lo que no sabían era que el Presidente había tomado medidas para que los Presentadores no preguntaran sobre ese incidente, debieron recordar que él siempre cuidaba de los suyos.


	22. Chapter 22

**La Sirena y Su Príncipe**

* * *

Cuando estaban grabando Kyoko estaba a punto de congelarse, cada ola que llegaba a sus pies era como una puñalada para su frío cuerpo. Al principio, logró disimularlo, pero la escena se extendió más de lo esperado por culpa del clima.

Kyoko trataba de aguantar como una profesional, hasta que no pudo dejar de temblar.

Antes que pudiera articular palabra, Ren la cargó frente a todos y le susurró al oído: – Hago esto porque te amo–. Sacándola así de la piedra en donde ambos estaban sentados para representar la escena de la **Sirena** y el Príncipe.

– Rápido, una manta – pidió Ren – y algo para hacerla entrar en calor – concluyó mientras la llevaba al camerino con rapidez.

Le dieron una bebida caliente con algo de alcohol, la asistente le cambió la ropa húmeda y luego Ren se quedó con ella.

El evento hubiese sido intrascendente, un actor con frío no es notica, pero ambos olvidaron que en el rodaje los micrófonos estaban encendidos y todos oyeron a Ren decir " _Porque te amo_ ".

Y su relación fue pública desde ese momento…


	23. Chapter 23

**Tarea Escolar**

* * *

María-chan tenía una tarea escolar bastante particular, debía preguntarle a 5 de sus conocidos más cercanos: "¿Cuál es la cosa más **brillante** que conoces?". Y así fue obteniendo las respuestas más variadas:

Kouki Takarada: Mi hija cuando responde a mis vídeo llamadas y me cuenta de su día (sí ya hacían vídeo llamadas)

Lory: La mirada de dos enamorados cuando se encuentra en la multitud pero ellos se sienten únicos en el mundo, cómo esos dos. (Y señaló a Ren y Kyoko que caminaban por los pasillos de LME llenos de amor en su mirada).

Ren: La sonrisa de Kyoko cuando ve un hermoso lugar que la hace pensar que las Hadas vendrán a su encuentro.

Kyoko: los ojos de Ren (aunque estaba pensando en Kuon, pero no le dijo a María porque ella no sabía sobre su pasado) cuando me mira fijamente y me hace sentir que no hay otra persona en el mundo que pudiera estar con él y hacerlo feliz.

Kanae: ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Está bien, lo más brillante sería un anillo de diamantes


	24. Chapter 24

**Nervios Previos a la Boda**

* * *

Pocas veces Yashiro se quedaba **mudo**. Una de esas ocasiones fue cuando presenció una pelea entre Ren y Kyoko. Ahí iba el pobre conduciendo el auto, cuando escuchó el primer reclamo:

– No entiendo por qué no te quieres mudar – dijo Ren – faltan unas pocas semanas para la boda.

– Yo quiero salir de ahí cuando estemos casados, sabes perfectamente que no me sentiría cómoda viviendo contigo así – le contestó Kyoko.

– ¿Desconfías de mí? Jamás te he presionado a nada y lo sabes.

– No he dicho eso – le replicó – es sólo que quiero entrar a esa etapa luego de casarnos.

– Kyoko – Ren ya estaba exaltado – tú y yo hemos pasado la noche juntos.

– Eso fue por trabajo – aquí Kyoko ya estaba molesta – lo sabes, no te estoy diciendo que no quiero vivir contigo, sólo que esperes hasta la boda.

Y luego Ren dijo la frase que lo hizo tener que arrepentirse y pedir perdón porque tocó una fibra sensible: – Esos reparos no los tuviste cuando te mudaste con Shoutaro a Tokio.

Desde ese punto Yashiro dejó de oír, para pedir ser invisible.


	25. Chapter 25

**Revelación Tortuosa**

* * *

Era una mentira, aunque lo dijo de niño, era una mentira. ¿Cómo podría mirarla a la cara y romper su ilusión? Pero era algo que no podía postergar. Su reacción no la podía prever. No sabía si lo odiaría y se separaría de él o si podría perdonarlo, tal vez ella lo comprendiera, cómo hacía unos minutos cuando le dijo su pasado terrible y Kyoko sólo le tomó la mano y lo miró con infinita ternura mientras él le contaba sus profundos temores. Ella no se fue, porque en cierta forma sabía que algo lo angustiaba y no lo juzgó, sólo se quedó y lo apoyó. Pero ahora, debía decirle el resto. Decirle que era Kuon y todo lo que ese secreto conllevaba. Respiró profundo, mientras Kyoko seguía tomando su mano.

Sígueme – le dijo Ren – y la llevó al baño. – Lo otro que debo decirte es algo de mi pasado y que te afecta a ti. Sólo te pido algo: no te vayas.

Y quitó sus contactos para mirarla por primera vez como Kuon, mientras su corazón daba un salto.

* * *

 ** _Lo haré en Parte 1 y Parte 2. En la siguiente veremos la reacción de Kyoko. Como siempre, gracias por leer._**


	26. Chapter 26

**Castigo Merecido**

* * *

Los profundos y hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban llenos de **esperanza** la pasmaron por un instante. Recordó todo lo que Kuon le había dicho en la playa, recordó pensar: es obviamente Ren (bueno ella no, las mini Kyokos) y recordó que Kuon inventó una extraña historia para besarla. Si eran el mismo (es obvio que lo son, vaya que tengo la cabeza en las nubes, pensó Kyoko) entendió la tristeza en los ojos del Hada.

Respiró profundo. Fueron unos segundos, pero para ambos fueron eternos. Escuchar la confesión de la muerte de Rick le dolió por él, pero lo de Kuon la dejó más bien confusa, había mucho que no entendía.

Kyoko le dijo – Juro que no me voy a huir, pero esto debo pensarlo, voy a caminar.

Y se fue.

A Ren se le hicieron eternas las 3 horas que tardó el volver, porque su reacción fue tan calmada que lo asustó.

Cuando llegó, Ren corrió a su encuentro, pero ella le dijo – Primero tu castigo (Y le pasó las bolsas con comida) y luego puedes explicarme todo…


	27. Chapter 27

**Texto Equivocado**

* * *

La primera vez que Kyoko le mandó un **corazón** en un mensaje de texto a Ren, no era para nada su intensión. Habían comenzado a salir hacía poco, aún no le habían dicho a nadie (Aunque Yashiro y Kanae los habían visto besarse y el Presidente se enteró a través de Yashiro).

Así que aprovecharon la sombra de la clandestinidad para mantener su relación oculta por un tiempo. Para Kyoko todo era nuevo: estaba saliendo con Ren, que era expresivo aunque era evidente que se contenía para no hacerla sentir incómoda.

Y esos detalles (preocuparse tanto porque ella se sintiera bien) la tenían sumamente enamorada, este hombre sí que sabía cómo hacerla sentir especial.

Así que ahí estaba ella queriendo decirle cuando lo amaba, pero no se atrevía. Después de reescribir 20 veces el mensaje, optó por un tranquilo "Buenos días" y su subconsciente se encargó del resto: mandó el corazón y la palabra "amor".

Al principio se aterró, pero luego no se arrepintió, porque esa puerta abierta la hizo conocer un lado románticamente desconocido de Kuon y le encantó.


	28. Chapter 28

**Despedida Melancólica**

* * *

La Muerte de Ren no fue nada como la de su Padre: Kuon estaba solemne, con Kyoko a su lado mientas se mostraba tal como era: con sus preciosos ojos verdes (que Kyoko lamentaba que otros pudieran ver ahora, vaya que era posesiva) y su rubio cabello, mientras sostenía la mano de Kyoko para darse fuerza. Las preguntas estuvieron autorizadas por el Presidente y Yashiro desde antes, para que no hubiera ninguna sorpresa indeseable.

Se iban por dos años, Ren pedía que los esperaran, que iban a estudiar, a formarse actoralmente en USA, pero que volverían a su país, porque para él Japón era ahora su hogar, donde se sentía completo, amado y feliz.

El público lo asumió muy bien. La pareja encantadora hizo varias reverencias a la audiencia y la cámara los enfocó por última vez mientras se despedían cortésmente de todos los fans.

Todo estaba listo para que cuando acabaran la entrevista, se fueran. Y La pareja dorada no decepcionaría a Japón, ellos lo representarían con grandeza y dejarían un alto estándar para los futuros actores del país.


	29. Chapter 29

**Foto Peligrosa**

* * *

Cuando Yashiro encontró **roto** el Celular de Ren en su departamento, ese que todos se morían por usar pero que sólo tenía el soltero más cotizado, se quedó impresionado. Normalmente Ren era muy cuidadoso con sus objetos personales.

Lo bueno era que ya había aparecido en todas las presentaciones oficiales, pero se vería muy raro si de pronto cambiara de equipo. Cuando iba a buscarlo para preguntar que había pasado, oyó voces en la cocina: Eran Ren y Kyoko riendo.

Se sentían tan felices juntos que fue incapaz de interrumpirlos, además que ellos suponían que Yashiro no sabía nada de su relación. Así que empezó a salir sigilosamente, pero fue tan lento que la pareja llegó a la sala antes que él pudiera irse.

Implícitamente todos decidieron actuar normalmente y así fue como se enteró que el celular se le había caído a Ren al intentar tomar una selfie. Nadie dijo nada adicional.

La lucha la tuvo Yashiro cuando llevó el equipo a reparar porque casi muere de ganas de mirar la foto que provocó el dañó del valioso celular.


	30. Chapter 30

**Lo esperado…**

* * *

La **caída** de Kyoko en el escenario sorprendió a la audiencia: se realizaba la transmisión de los premios más importantes del Cine: "Los Óscar" y ella estaba en un precioso vestido al lado de Kuon leyendo la premiación de la categoría de Mejor película extranjera.

Todo se realizó de acuerdo a lo ensayado, presentaron los ganadores y cuando iban saliendo, Kyoko se desvaneció. Los reporteros especulaban que podrían ser los nervios, después de todo ella era una extranjera de un pequeño país: Japón, quien junto con su esposo se habían abierto camino en la actuación internacional y habían sido noticia al ganar, por películas diferentes, las estatuillas a las que ambos estaban nominados el año anterior.

Las mujeres aventuraron a decir que seguro se había matado de hambre para estar bellísima en la premiación (lo que las carcomía de envidia es que luciera tan hermosa). Otros pensaron que las luces, el largo del vestido o el estrés fueron la causa.

Lo que ninguno esperaba era la noticia que alegraría a los padres de la pareja: esperaban el primer bebe Hizuri.


	31. Chapter 31

**Mimos que Fortalecen**

* * *

Hay cosas que Kyoko sólo hace frente a Kuon, pedir mimos es una de ellas. La **raíz** de esta preferencia fue aquella lejana actuación como los hermanos Heel, cuando Caín-nii-san jugaba con su cabello y mejillas. A Kyoko le encantaba, porque la hacía sentir amada.

Así que en la intimidad de su hogar, es común ver que Kyoko se sienta en las piernas de Kuon, recuesta su cabeza en su pecho y le pide apapachos, mientras que recibe caricias que la hacen quedarse muy relajada sobre su esposo (a veces Kuon la lleva cargada a su habitación para no despertarla). Eso sí, los mimos son correspondidos también, porque él usa a Kyoko de almohada mientras ella juega con su cabello.

Ellos se aman y habían tenido que superar tanto juntos, que esos momentos del día que se dedican sólo para ellos, son los que los ayudan a profundizar el amor que siempre trabajaban por fortalecer.

Como toda relación, tienen sus altibajos, pero lo importante es que se tiene uno al otro con el compromiso de amor eterno en sus corazones.

* * *

Y es el último del reto… ¡Gracias a todos por leer! Traté que no todos fuera miel sobre hojuelas y que hubiese de todo un poco.

Espero que sensei no nos torture más y tengamos interacciones Ren-Kyoko pronto.

Pd. 1 Odio a Kimiko

Pd. 2 Las interacciones serán en el 2018 me temo

Pd. 3 De verdad creo que Ren va a llegar a la audición

¡Nuevamente gracias por leer!


End file.
